Pico
Pico is the main protagonist in the Pico series, and the mascot of Newgrounds. He is a boy who is a skilled marksman. The notoriety of his abilities and his status as a celebrity has made him the target of many attacks. Background In the events of Pico's School, the school that Pico attended was taken over by a group of goth kids. Casandra, the leader of the group, claims to want to rebel against conformity, and kills the majority of the teachers and students. After defeating Casandra's cronies, Pico confronts her. She reveals herself to be an alien, and not actually care about the problems with society. She kills her last followers and begins the final battle. Pico kills her, and six months later the deceased students are replaced with students from the ghetto, to receive a better opportunity. Pico once again prepared to fight. Pico received recognition as a hero for taking down Casandra. The Assassin Organization hired him to kill Big Brown Beary, who kidnapped several children and held them hostage. Pico, along with his friends Nene and Darnell, were chosen to test out genetically engineered students called the Uberkids. Since they were created to be perfect, Pico chose Rock Paper Scissors Roulette, due to its reliance on chance. With luck on their side, the group managed to destroy the Uberkids. He has since then starred in a variety of flashes inspired by his adventures. Character Profiles '''Newgrounds Rumble-'''Pico's popped caps in many an ass to get to the top, and he's made a lot of enemies on the way up. As they gather in numbers, our red-headed hero will have to stay on his toes to defend his role as the face of Newgrounds. Newgrounds Rumble Pico made a playable appearance in Newgrounds Rumble. As he has made many enemies in the past, they group together to defeat Pico. Pico stands his ground to secure his position as Newgrounds' mascot. He clashes against Alien Hominid in his first fight, and assists Tankman against a robot rebellion started by Alloy and P-Bot. His third fight is a recreation of Pico vs. Convict. Finally, he brawls Piconjo, who seeks to overtake Pico's leadership. In his ending, while he still held the power to control Newgrounds, he died of a herpes outbreak, of which Nene claimed to have no affiliation to. Pico origin.png|Pico, as he originally appeared in Pico's School. PicoNGR.png|Pico as he appears in Newgrounds Rumble. Picohardcombo.gif|Pico's hard combo, as it appeared in Newgrounds Rumble. PicoHardComboNGR.gif|Pico's hard combo, as it appeared in Newgrounds Rumble. PicoGunAttack.png|Pico's Gun attack, as it appeared in Pico's School. Untitled.png|Pico's gun animation in Resident Pico. PicoGun.png|Pico's Gun attack in Newgrounds Rumble. pico death origins.png|Pico's death animation in Resident Pico. pico death ngr.png|Pico's death animation in Newgrounds Rumble. Meat Boy (map pack) Pico appears as a hidden character in Meat Boy. He also makes an appearance in the NG stage as a platform. Pico meat boy.png|Pico, as he appears in Meat oy (map pack) Pico cameo.png|Pico's cameo in the "NG" stage. Indie Game Battle Pico appears as a playable character in Indie Game Battle. He was revealed on May 7th, 2016, the same day Pico Day was happening on Newgrounds. Pico Day is a holiday that celebrates Newgrounds and its characters. Pico once again uses the gun and the fire extinguisher to attack. Pico_-_Render.png|Pico, as he appears in Indie Game Battle. Ce5gniNXIAAKPou.jpg|Pico's alternate colors in Indie Game Battle. Picoalts.jpg|Pico's default, Nene, Casandra alts in Indie Game Battle. Nene Origin.png|Nene, as she appeared in Nene Interactive Suicide. Darnell Origin.png|Darnell, as he originally appeared in Darnell Plays with Fire. Casandra origin.png|Casandra, as she originally appeared in Pico's School. Pico Fire Extinguisher.png|Pico using the fire extinguisher in Pico's School. Guppy's Quest Pico appears as a playable character in Guppy's Quest. His main way of attacking is by shooting is by gun, though he uses his fire extinguisher as an attack. Category:Pico Category:Newgrounds Category:Newgrounds Rumble